A Day At school?
by Lily of the Shadow
Summary: I wake up and have a weird day at school...? Starring me, the zombiescough I mean students of TSHigh, the Chrachters of Lord of the Rings, gues starring Will Turner and some Zim pics.


First off, I want to say that this is just a randon fic, based on a dream I had two nights ago. It will not be continued in a series unless EVERY ONE of the reviews I get ask it to be continued. A few announcements: I WILL be re-writing The Amulet. Looking back on it, and then reading some of my more recent works, I realize how immature it is, and therefore I am completely changing it. A few plot elements will remain, and te characters wil essentailly be the same, but the story itself is completely changing. I will be posting my YuGiOh fanfic, Promises, soon. It is currently my masterwork, so if you are into it, plese check it out. Now, cht chat over with, please enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8*8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It started out normally enough. I got up at 5Am, was dressed by 6, and was on the bus at 7:01AM. As soon As I arrived at school, however, I realized this would NOT be a normal day. For one thing, Elrond himself was standing out on Bus Duty. I gaped for a moment, but closed my mouth and walked on as he glared at me.  
  
I proceeded through the zombie-like crowds of students, (Who on earth came up with school starting so early?!) and opened m locker. I smiled slightly at the pictures on Zim and Gir plastered inside the door, and grinned at the pics of Orlando Bloom posted at Eye-Level on the back of the locker. I put my backpack away and took out my morning binders and closed my locker.  
  
I turned to face Rachel, a girl from my school, staring at me.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
"Hey. Sup?"  
  
"Nothing. Did you see Elrond out front?"  
  
"Huh? No. Where was he?"  
  
"Nevermind." I said. I walked off, ignoring the hobbits that were running around the cafeteria. I paused, the hobbits suddenly sinking into my mind, and nearly screamed. I then took off down the hall, knocking several people and I think a few hobbits down. I reached my homeroom class, Science, and paused to catch my breath. I walked in like nothing had happened. I found my seat and pulled out Ender's Game to re-read for the test that day. I ignored the rest of the class as they came in one by one. Ms. Swarts wasn't there yet, so the class was talking quietly amongst themselves.  
  
When Ms. Swarts entered and the bell rang, the class fell silent. I don't recall much of the class, except 5/9(F-32)=C... I think w were translating teperatures. I'll have to read the chapter. But anyway, then the bell rang, and Announcements began. Ms. Swarts turned on the TV to channel 12 and we were treated to two preps giving the announcements, weather and the showing of the dress code video. Then the Principal came on the air. Or so I thought. Lady Galadriel, decked out in full elven fashion, appeared.  
  
"Welcome Students. Please, have a safe and fun day." She made her hads into claws. "Go Cougers! Rroar!" I sat, fairly stunned. That was...... Weird. The bell rang and I dahsed out of my seat in attempt to beat the crowded halls to get to English.  
  
I entered the classroom and was nealry petrified. There stood Orlando Bloom Himself. No, judging by the clothes, there stood Will Turner. I slowly went to my seat and sat down, then began my warm up. I looked over to the Vocab wall, and ther was a list of words, whic I copied. Noose, Boot Strap, Pirate, Rum. I knew all of the words, So I didn't get a dictionary to define them. I finished and sat stock still as the bell rang and the last few late people walked in and found their seats. As a class, they got to work, and Will Turner called role.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Mr. Turner, your substitute for Ms. Fischer. She is out ill today, but has left instructions that you will be working on your poems? Please pull those out." I did so, but was one of the few who did, most of the girls were staring in awe at Will. All too soon, the class was over and I had to go to Art. I arrived in the classroom and pulled out my folder. the bell rang and Mr. Churchil, the art teacher, came in. He smiled.  
  
"Today we have a model whom you will sketch. Tomorrow you will paint your sketch, so work quickly to finish. Mrs..... Arwen?" he said. Arwen walked in wearing the dress she wore in the movie when the Fellowship left Rivendell.  
  
"Class, take careful note of the delicate folds in the fabric, and pay attention to the details!" Mr. Chuchill said as Arwen sat down. She simply smiled serenely and stayed still. I tried to draw, but couldnt get it right, so I jst went to my old standby.. I drew a dragon and began shading it in. Mr. Churchill never minded. Soon enough the class was over. None of the boys had gotten any work done, having stared at Arwen all period.  
  
I ran to lunch. Nothing wierd could happen at lunch, right? Wrong. The cafateria was full of hobbits. I sat quietly with my friends and worked on my latest Dragon picture. Kat remarked that the teeth were unrealistically long, so I changed them. Then a voice came from behind me.  
  
"The wings need to be larger, less ragged and the body a little more lithe if the wings will suppourt it at all." I whirled aorund to face Bilbo. "That picture reminds me of Smaug. May I have it for my book, I never was mch for drawing." I nodded mutely and ripped it out of the sketchbook and signed it. I handed it to him, and he ran off stroking it and calling it 'his precious.' I turned back to the table and preceeded to eat my.... well I wasn't sure what it was, but I didn't puke it up, so that's a good sign. I tured to the shortbread that was dessert. It was wrapped in leaves. I sighed, and having wizened up to... whatever whs going on, tucked it in my purse for later.  
  
Leaving Lunch, I went to Government. Ms. Tomasello was in the front of the room. We had a crossword on the forms of government to complete. I heard typing in the back of the room, and turned to glance at Louie, the teachers helper. Only it wasn't Louie, it was Elrond. Typing away at the computer. I tunred back, scared, and continued my work. I sat the rest of the class pondering the morning so far(It was only aobut 11:50).  
  
From there I proceeded to Spanish. My jaw dropped pon entering the room. Viggo Mortensen stood in front of the room.  
  
"Good mornin, I am your new Spanish Teacher. Sra. Ritacco, your temporary, took a job as a translator in Gondor." he said. I focused on my warmup and classwork, not glancing up at the teacher.  
  
"Miss Smyth?"  
  
"Wha?!" I jerked my head up.  
  
"Can you answer the question?" he asked.  
  
"Umm...Probably, If I knew what it was." I said.  
  
"I asked you what was number 17 on the homework."  
  
"Sorry Mr. Mortensen. It's 'hablamos'." I managed.  
  
"Good. Now, Miss Stephenson, number 18 please." I breathed a sigh of relief tha the focus was off me. Sherry, beside me, asked me why I foze up.  
  
"That's VIGGO MORTENSEN!" I hissed quietly.  
  
"Yeah, he introduced himself. So?"  
  
"Aragorn! Hello!" I whispered. Sherry's eyes widened. her mouth was a small 'o'.  
  
Then the bell rang. I shot out of my seat for the 6th time that day, and made my way to Health. 'Please don;t be someone weird!' i thought. I peeked in the classroon, which was almost empty. I sighed. Good. Mr. Hoiler was always late. Noone else would be. I took my usual seat in the very back corner and pulled out my sketchbook. The rest of the class filed in one by one. The bell rang and I saw someone move in the corner. Legolas Greenleaf stood up, wearing a formal tunic and leggings. (Picture him in Lothlorien) I gasped slightly. How could I have overlooked him? I sighed. "Here we go agian." I muttered.  
  
"Class, today we will be discussing several types of drugs, hallucinogens in particular. Can anyone name an example?"  
  
I raised my hand. Legolas called on me.  
  
"Whatever I had for breakfast." I said loudly. A few people snickered. Legolas laughed and turned to someone else, who gave a proper answer. I sat there for the rest of the class, wondering what who had put in my breakfast.  
  
At the bell I got up and walked out the door, almost afraid to go two doors down to my math class. I closed my eyes tight and stepped into the room. I opened one eye and nealry screamed.  
  
There stood Elrond, in the same robes he wore to the Council in the movie. I turned and ran out of the building. Out onto the highway that runs infront of the school. I didn't even see the car until it was too late.  
  
I came to slightly to find myself in a hospital bed. I closed my eyes and then woke up in my own bed.  
  
I sat up, gasping.  
  
"That was definately wierd........" I muttered. The phone rang and I picked up.  
  
"Yello?" I said sleepily.  
  
"Hey Lily! Say, do you know what homework Mr. Turner assinged?" I screamed and hung up, then woke up gasping.  
  
his time I pinched myself to see if I was awake. I was. I sighed.  
  
"Yes, difinately wierd......" I glanced over to my backpack lain on the floor. The clock read 5:00. I got up and dressed, then turned on the news.  
  
"In local stories, Lady Galadriel has applied for the position of Principal of TSHigh. We will--" The TV went off. I dropped the remote and ran screaming..... Only to wake up once more.  
  
Urg.......... I pinched myself. It hurt. I glanced around the same room that Frodo woke up in after he arrived in Rivendell.  
  
"So you have finally awoken." I heard a voice.  
  
I looked up into the face of Elrond. And screamed. Again.  
  
~~~~~~~8*FIN*8~~~~~~~ 


End file.
